What am I suppose to do?
by Decodes
Summary: Sakura Haruno, 16 and a rockstar, lead singer of the band Z Negative, attends Konaha High and they don't even know it. Sakura has a secret not even Sasuke, Naruto or Ino know, what is it and Will she be okay? Summary and title changed.Chap 1 edited. SxAny
1. The Start

**Summary: **Will I be aright? I don't know...maybe. But what if he finds me? What will I do? This time I wont be able to run...will my new friends be in danger? If so...what will I do...?

**Number of words: **1,661

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and never will...sadly and the song 'Obvious' by Hey Monday.

_

* * *

_

The life of Sakura Haruno.

_"Let's make a mess_

_Steal a kiss in the moment_

_You and me_

_Everything that could be_

_Touch, don't go_

_Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless_

_Dance with our hands to the beat_

_Don't let this slip through our fingers_

_It feels insane_

_Don't you put up a fight."_

Pink waist length hair sparkled in the night sky. Big green eyes shining, creamy white skin glowing, long arms playing the guitar swiftly. You could almost imagine big white feathery wings spread around her like an angels would, some would think she is one.

"_Let's rough it up_

_Till they shut it down_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me."_

Nobody could put their finger on it but just the way she rocked and sang to the music, she looked like she was having the time of her life, like she was made to be one with the music. It was a site. Everyone thought she was perfect. Oh how they were wrong.

"_Let's make a scene_

_Like the movies in our dreams_

_Make me scream_

_Take me down_

_No one's watching_

_Close your eyes_

_Play it back and rewind_

_So surreal_

_As the story unfolds on the screen_

_Stop stalling_

_The credits are rolling_

_Hold me now_

_Before we run out of time"_

The drummer, was the best anyone had ever seen, not to mention he was a very attractive blond with bright crystal blue eyes. The bass player, was like a guy taken out of hell, the way he played, like he was forced to endure the pain of playing or like he was...put through something no one could imagine. His black raven hair, dark eyes, pale skin, just made him more...mysterious. Unlike the hyper active blond, he was like a little child seeking for love, for someone to accept him for who he is.

"_Let's rough it up_

_Till the end of the night_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me."_

When someone sees this band, they think '_their life must be great...'_ but they're wrong, even the pink haired rocker has a secret, just like the drummer and bass.

"_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_One kiss_

_It's easy to see_

_You and me_

_It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me,"_

her voice sang, people swayed, jumped, rocked, screamed. This is what it's like every concert.

_"It's ah, ah, obvious_

_Right here's where the party starts_

_With you and me all alone_

_No one has to know_

_It's ah, ah, obvious to me_

_How it's gonna be_

_Ah, ah, obvious_

_When you come close to me..." _And this is the life of Sakura Haruno.

"Use did great out there!" A blond woman congratulated the band 'Z Negative', "Who would have thought 16 year old Sakura Haruno, freak of Konaha High, is a rockstar?"

"Oh, fuck off Ino. You know I can't afford to be seen at school like this, everyone would bug me and plus...more..._fan boys.._" the rocker shivered at the very _thought_ of fans...chasing her around school. Scary.

"C'mon Sakura it's not _that _bad...right Sasuke?" The blond boy asked the raven haired boy.

"Hn. It's annoying but you get use to it," was all he said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"...yes?"

"Does your hair define gravity?" Sakura said quickly.

"What?"

"Exactly." was all she said. "Now I've got to change...GO!" They all ran out of the room. She sighed. She started to peel off her black lace up v-neck top and threw it over her shoulder. She turned to her mirror, you could see a X scar on her belly, she turned to her left side, a scar starting just under her arm down to her hip. Memories flooded her mind.

* * *

"_Please...let me go...please just let me go." she begged with tears in her eyes. Another slice, more blood, another scar never to leave._

"_But Sakura-chan, we haven't even started the _fun _part yet." The captor said smirking at her bloodied body, the X on her belly was seeping with blood, and the gash on her left side was pouring more and more blood and she breathed._

"_Please just let me-"_

* * *

Sakura screamed. She was panting and sweating. _Just...calm down...your safe remember...calm...down._ She thought and quickly put and new shirt on, it was her plain white t that was twice the size of her. Then Naruto, Ino and Sasuke bashed the door down.

"Sakura are you alright?!?! Were you attacked by fan boys?!What happened?! Your sweat-" Ino and Naruto yelled while shaking her.

"Guys!" She yelled, they fell silent, "I'm okay, see? I just...hit my foot on the door." She laughed nervously.

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Really." Sakura replied. Ino sighed in relief and hugged her.

"Don't you **ever** do that again, ya here me Sakura! I nearly had a heart attack!" Ino mumbled in her pink hair.

"I'm sorry Ino, but it fucking hurt!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke chuckled, Ino snorted and Naruto was holding his sides.

_**Why wont you tell them the truth? **_Inner Sakura said. Sakura sort of has another side in her head.

_Why wont you leave me alone? _Sakura replied.

_**...touché.**_ Inner said **_but your gonna have to tell them one day...you know that._**

_I know..._ Sakura's eyes started to fill with sorrow. Ino noticed this and asked,"Sakura are you okay?" Sakura turned to her and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah just tired y'know..." Ino new it was a lie put pushed the thought away. She knew she shouldn't push the subject. Ino turned to find Naruto and Sasuke agueing about god knows what. She then started to yell at them to shut up. Sakura smiled while looking at her friends bickering about who should shut up and whos hair is better for some odd reason. Sakura thought of something to get out, she knew they wouldn't let her out since there were ragging fanboys out there. "Hey guys!"

"What?!?" They yelled, their faces were red. Sakura nearly laughed, _nearly._

"Can I get out?" She knew they wouldn't but it was a worth a try.

"No there's crazy, psychotic fanboys out there!" Sakura sighed, now she had to test if plan B would work.

"Look a distraction!" She yelled while pointing to the end of the room. Their heads turned to the spot and turned back to see their pink haired friend nowhere to be seen. They looked out the door and saw a running Sakura.

"See ya later suckers!" She yelled. They all started running after her and were yelling "_come back here!"_ while Sakura laughed but in her mind she was thinking, _When will I tell them? If I do...will they be safe or...should I leave like I had to like last time when he found me?_

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay...I know it's short but...this is the start so....yeah R&R...please.

Ps. I promise other chapters will be longer.


	2. Oh God

_ **I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for like...I don't know 5 months or something maybe less anyway I was super busy reading and doing homework and I tried uploading it on once and damn FF wouldn't let me untill like 2 weeks later . so here it is.**_

**Chapter 2: **

**Number of words : 1,817**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke or Ino or Konoha! Or The song "Daydream" By Avril L**

_

* * *

"Lalala-a_

_Yea _

_Lalala-a _

_I coulda been the one you noticed _

_I coulda been all over you _

_I coulda been like all the others _

_Is that what I'm supposed to do? _

_It woulda been really stupid, _

_If I woulda went home with you _

_To give you everything you wanted _

_It woulda been way too soon _

_I try to be sensitive _

_I try to be tough _

_I try to walk away... _

_I try to be innocent _

_I try to be rough _

_But I just wanna play _

_You're my daydream, you know that I've been thinking about you... lately _

_And every time I look at you _

_I can't explain I feel insane, I can't get away _

_You're my daydream...__"_

_"_Sakura! Wakey wakey Sunshine! Time for school!" Sakura's oh so loving best friend stormed into her bedroom, yelling.

"Argh! Give me an hour will ya!?" Sakura groaned. Seriously. She was _not _a morning person. And Ino just _had to _go and awake her from her awesome dream about her new album coming out. Seriously, she _always _does this, it's like she _knows_ when she's off in lala land or something relaxing.

"Now, now_ Saku-chan _you know I can't let you do that, because you're the one who wanted to have a _normal _high school life so you have to get up and dressed or you'll be late!" Ino threw her satin sheets off her bed and onto her blood red carpet.

Yeah Sakura's a rock star, so she's got nice stuff and lives in a big house. But she wasn't snobby like most of the people in her school–hell even some of the actors and rock stars wern't snobby like the kids at her school. Sakura wasn't spoilt like them, and she never wanted to be. She likes to earn her stuff. She likes to work, she even likes going to a school. She never liked the fancy fancy stuff everyone had or the designer clothes like Gucci, Louis Vuton or Prada. She preferred her dad's old t-shirts and a pair of jeans. In her room it's not like, oooo shiny glass table in the middle of the room, Oh My God huge wardrobe or OMFG a big bed! Her room was nothing like that. It had a mocha coloured wooden floor, cream walls, one big window above her bed, a blood red noodle string carpet at the end of her bed (on the floor), one regular sized closet which is white and a king sized bed with a black base, and a white dressing table. On her bed was two dark grey, one red pillow and dark grey satin sheets.

**Now why did we make friends with her again?**Sakura's inner asked.

_I have no idea...._Sakura replied. She mumbled, "I hate my life," she added, "I went to bed at 4 am!"

"Well it's not my fault _someone _stayed up playing Resident Evil 'till 6am." Ino eyed her. Sakura groaned, got up, and went to get her clothes.

"Well at least _I _don't care about what I look like!" Sakura was facing her closet now, she opened it and saw her black wig and her normal clothing–old faded grey t-shirt, pair of old light blue jeans, and white hightops converse. She grabbed her stuff and walked to her dressing table and turned on her iPod dock and 'Hero by Skillet' started playing.

"You better hurry up Saku cause its 7:30!" Ino yelled.

"Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sakura mumbled, she quickly got her stuff on, got her bag and went down to the kitchen. She saw Ino and all her bloody platinum blond glory." Why do you always look like your a fucking supermodel? It's _only _school for God's sake!"

"Mmhmm, I'm just awesome like that y'know? I'm pure, it repels the dirt." she grinned.

"Pure my ass..." Sakura glared, "We better get going before we get detention."

Ino got the house keys and Sakura got her car keys, when they were out the door Sakura reminded Ino she had a test today and told her to go over the notes Sakura gave her before the test. By the time they got into the car it was 7:55 and only 5 minutes left to get to school or they'll get a after school detention and Sakura can't afford to get a after school detention because she sorta had another gig in Konoha to go to tonight. Sakura saw the time and stepped on it and got to school at 7:59(it was only a 10 minute drive away from the school but since Sakura might of got 16 tickets they were there in 4 minutes)

"Did you _have _to drive so fucking fast?!" Ino yelled, "We've probably got 20 speeding tickets now!"

"Beats having after school detention...oh crap."

"What?" Ino asked worried. Sakura starts pointing to the gates, Ino looks and there CLOSING! "Okay forget what I said about driving like a maniac, lets go!"

They get out the car and run, Sakura is faster than Ino, *cough*fanboys*cough*, and she's yelling "Run you son of a bitch run!" (A/N: Tasteful words ne?) They slip through the gates about 5 seconds before they closed.

"Now _that _was fun!" Sakura grinned. Ino looked at her like she was nuts!

"Okay...I really gotta stop letting you play video games," Sakura shrugged. Then all of a sudden her wig falls off!

"Shit!" Sakura cursed. There was people, also late, getting to class, they all turned. "Uhh....I better...run for my life?"

Ino swore colourful words and called Winter Sakura's bodyguard. In 3 seconds flat the gates of Konaha High were smashed down my a...bulky white haired man in a monster truck?

"You couldn't come in more quietly could you?" Sakura sweat dropped. Winter chuckled.

"When it involves you, what do you think?" He inquired. Sakura laughed until she herd screams of '_Oh My God! IT'S SAKURA HARUNO!!!!!' _She then ran to Winter and jumped and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up and started to drive. Ino was surrounded by people, asking questions, demanding how she even knew the Sakura Haruno.

"Uhh...shouldn't we be getting to class?" Ino asked trying to get away from the scary fans. Everyone blinked then realized that they were late for class and that they're going to get detention, then in a blink of an eye the place was deserted. She then yelled, "Seriously, her wig just _had _to fall off!" and stormed off to class.

* * *

"So Winter how's Summer going?" Sakura asked. Winter and Summer, ironic huh? Yeah, that's what she thought when she first met Summer...

**Flashback**

_"I can't believe I'm _finally _going to meet her!" Sakura jumped up and down in front of Winter. He chuckled._

_"Sakura, settle down you'll meet her in a minute." Sakura pouted._

_"I don't even know her name yet! Why wont you tell me!?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you her name," he stated bluntly. Then a knock was herd and Sakura squealed, yes, _squealed_. Winter laughed and opened the door._

_Outside that door was a GORGEOUS, and I mean GORGEOUS, tanned woman with dark brown hair and a lovely pair of muddy brown eyes. She was taller than Sakura and she had a full figure a size 8 or 10. Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth was hanging open._

_"Hello, you must be Sakura nice to meet you." Even her voice was lovely. She smiled at Sakura and Sakura almost fainted, due to the woman's breath taking smile. Winter laughed._

"_Sakura are you there?" He waved his hands in front of her face. Sakura snapped out of it and sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head._

"_Heheheh, sorry about that..." the woman's face was blank for a minute then all of a sudden she pounced on Sakura._

"_AWWWWWWWW! You are soooooooooo cute!" Sakura was starting to blush._

"_W-wa-wha?? Me c-cute?! N-no I'm n-not...c-cute..." her face started to go a tomato when she realised she was stuttering. The woman started to hug her even more._

"_You are so cute! Cuter than Winter over there! I just wanna cuddle you all day!" The lady was beeming with happiness._

"_Hey!" Winter glared at Sakura. The woman just rolled her eyes at him and continued to cuddle Sakura. I think Sakura was starting to go blue._

"_U-uh lady? Can you let go of me?" Sakura asked, she was starting to loose her breath. _

"_Oh my! I'm so sorry!" The lady quickly got off of her, Sakura started to breathe lung fulls of air._

"_T-thanks...what's your name anyway?," Sakura asked finally getting her breath back._

"_I thou- Oh, wait I didn't tell you! Silly me, my names Summer!" She smiled her dazzling smile. Sakura blinked._

"_No really, what's your name?" Sakura asked serious now._

"_Summer." 'Summer' looked confused._

"_You're joking right?"_

"_No...why would I be joking?" Summer inquired. Sakura turned to Winter._

"_Her name is Summer Sakura, Summer Gibbs (A/N: That's my friends name, we made a joke that a boy named Winter would marry her xD)" Winter looked serious._

"_...oh...okay sorry..." Sakura muttered feeling like an idiot._

**End of flashback.**

"Summer's okay, she misses you y'know," Winter smiled. Sakura grinned.

"She can't resist mah cuteness!" She declared talking in a weird way. Winter rolled his eye's.

"Sure whatever you say," Sakura glared at him, "Anyway how did you manage to make your wig fall off?"

"Well...you see Ino woke me up late and I sorta had to drive really really fast, I most probably got 20 tickets mind you, and then the gates were shutting and I had to run and...yeah, the wig just sorta fell off..." Sakura stared at Winter for a moment.

"You are and idiot you know that?" He stated bluntly. Sakura poked him in the arm.

"Don't be mean!" She wined. "Anyway, what am I going to do now I can't go to school for like a week! Naruto and Sasuke are waiting for me!"

"I don't know just call them and tell em' what happened," Winter said.

"You have all the answers don't you?" Sakura stared at him at the corner of her eye and called Naruto.

_.-_

"SAKURA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU_?!"_

"Hello to you to Naruto and I can't come to school, sorry."

"_Wait, __why?"_

"Well you see my wig sorta fell off..."

"_...."_

"..Naruto?"

"_You're an idiot."_

"SHUDDUP YOU BAKA!"

"_Okay okay sorry, sheesh...anyway Ill tell Sasuke, I gotta go teacher is starting to get pissed at me so yeah byee see ya later!"_

Then the line went dead.

"What am I gonna do now?" Sakura closed her phone and saw Winter shut his phone. Winter smiled evilly. "What is it Winter?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You have a photo shoot at 8:30am for Konaha's Top Hits."

* * *

And that is the end of this chappie! xD Untill next time

~Decodies


End file.
